150 in 1 Real Game
The 150 in 1 Real Game is a multicart that is notable for containing a large amount of games. The name on its cover is 合金装备 (Héjīn zhuāngbèi), which is the Chinese name for Metal Gear. Overview This multicart is one of the largest Famicom multicarts known to exist, being 16 megabytes in size. Despite this, several of the games are repeats or hacks of other games included. However, it is worth noting that this is because those games are duplicated in the ROM. All of the 128k games (except for Ninja Crusaders) are MMC3 conversions of UNROM games and several of the larger games are converted from MMC1. In common with some later Waixing games and other high-capacity multicarts, it does not work on a real Famicom. However this is due to a problem with the PCB design and it can be modified to work. List of games #Contra (12 in 1 menu) #Super Contra (20 in 1 menu) #Contra Force #Super Contra 7 #Raf World #Final Mission #Kage #Probotector 2: Return of the Evil Forces (PAL version of Super Contra) #F-1 Hero #Defenders of Dynatron City #Werewolf: The Last Warrior #Double Dragon III #Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six (Cut-down version which omits some of the graphics but retains the copyright) #Bubble Bobble 2 #Fighting Road #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends #Fire 'n Ice #Bad Dudes #Mission: Impossible #Pokemon Blue (Wacky Races hack) #Guevara #Donald Land #Super Mario Bros. #Fighting Road (Repeat. [http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?id=3942226938&ad_id=&am_id=&cm_id=&pm_id= According to a list of the games, this is supposed to be Super Mario Bros. 2]) #Super Bros. 6 (Tiny Toon Adventures hack) #Super Mario World 9 (Adventure Island II hack) #Super Mario 10 (Jackie Chan's Kung Fu hack) #Super Mario 14 (Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3 hack) #Super Mario 16 (Joe & Mac hack) #Space Hospital (Dr. Mario hack) #Mario Bros. #Takahashi Meijin no Boukenjima (Listed as Adventure Mario, but the game is unhacked apart from the copyright) #Mario is Missing! #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York #Super Popo's Adventure #The Hulk (Jackie Chan's Kung Fu hack) #Pokemon Silver (Little Nemo: The Dream Master hack) #Juuouki (Hacked version which gives the player extra health) #Galaxy 5000 #Golgo 13: The Riddle of Icarus #Snow Bros. #Probotector 2: Return of the Evil Forces (Repeat) #Harry Story (Panic Restaurant hack) #The Simpsons: Bart Vs the Space Mutants #Golden Axe IV (The Lord of King hack) #Heavy Barrel #Bucky O'Hare #Ninja Crusaders #Double Dribble #Rolling Thunder #Life Force #The Little Mermaid (8 in 1 menu) #Rainbow Islands #Argos no Senshi #Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kun #Side Pocket #Friday the 13th #Zanac (Hacked version where the player starts with 15 lives) #Musashi no Ken: Tadaima Shugyou Chuu #Bandai Golf: Challenge Pebble Beach (Crashes at a certain point) #Castle Excellent #Tiger-Heli (Glitchy graphics) #Dropzone #Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum #Egypt #Alpha Mission #Milon's Secret Castle #Monster Truck Rally #Track & Field #Battletank #Aladdin III (Magic Carpet 1001 hack) #Dynamite Bowl #Battleship #Mickey Mousecapade #Quarth #John Elway's Quarterback #Karate Champ #King's Knight #Minna no Taabou no Nakayoshi Daisakusen #Nagagutsu o Haita Neko: Sekai Isshuu 80 Nichi Daibouken #Baltron #Mach Rider #Onyanko Town #Gyromite #Geimos #Hydlide Special #Star Luster #Exed Exes #Pac-Land #Thexder #The Tower of Druaga #Ninja Hattori-kun #TwinBee #Front Line #Elevator Action #Sqoon #Slalom #Fire Dragon #Tetris (Tengen) #1942 #Lot Lot #Fish War (Balloon Fight hack) #Mighty Bomb Jack #Spelunker #Gyrodine #Magmax #B-Wings #Tag Team Pro Wrestling #Wrecking Crew #Spartan X #Arkanoid #Dig Dug II #Astro Robo Sasa #SonSon #Onyanko Town (Repeat) #Xevious #Soccer #Challenger #Blob Buster (Homebrew Dig Dug II hack) #Little Red Hood #Cardcaptor Sakura (Homebrew The Tower of Druaga hack) #Pac-Man #Donkey Kong #Dig Dug #Bomberman #Star Gate #Magic Jewelry #Star Force #Galaga #Space Invaders #Exerion #Binary Land #Lode Runner #Ninja-kun: Majou no Bouken #Antarctic Adventure #Sky Destroyer #Excitebike #Brush Roller #Ice Climber #Choujikuu Yousai: Macross #Donkey Kong Jr. #Balloon Fight #Super Arabian #Millipede #Gomoku Narabe #Field Combat #Donkey Kong 3 #Mappy #Popeye #Orchard Kavass (Nice Code) References Description with pictures of the packaging Category:Games Category:Famiclones Category:Multicarts